Black magician
' Black magician (Kaushik) ' Mostly under estimated warrior of all time he started game during 2003 (first season) as the crow warrior. but after relentless defeat he changed his mode to builder. But after not much success he changed his mode to Arkantos he gained much sucess by winnig tag team championship with ankit. But due to some uneasy circumstances he left mythology world and went to pisach lok by becoming crystall amulet. But he lost that mode also after his fight with evilorc. He became scarecrow and worked under dracula as his castle guard but he lost that mode when scrathcrrow attacked him. Then he become the wizard of draculas court . His fight with eviorc was written in games history .He became the cruiser weight champion by defeating subham in a ladder match at elimination chamber. While recently making GOLEM(brother of dracula) his appearentice he turned Orang minyak his enemy ''' 'trained by dracula. fighting style- dark arts+back starving '' 'T'''he arrival of crow(season1) Kaushik made his debut in season 1 as crow man with the legends like Akash,Bhusan, Chandraneel.But he was not termed as a legend . In season 1 his winning percentage was more obviously 0. due to his this much of faliure he left game. ' 'Building his career(season 4) Kaushik returned to game in season 4 along with some of the great game players like Mrinmoy and rajkumar. But he still faced the defeat although defeating the imaginary villians lik Exordia, Death king he was easily defaeted by real players lik Siddharth,Mrinmoy. During season 4 he left game 5times and rejoined again.he used the builder mode in season 5 ' 'Doing the wrong (season 5) Due to continous faileur he, Rajkumar ﻿and mrinmoy formed their own game. But it later merged with the real game ' 'Path of glory(season 6-7) In season 6 to 7 he became 2 time tag team champion along with Ankit . many times his carreer in GAME came to end but eventuallly with the help of Pratyush he was saved.He in these seasson resigne 11 times and rehired 12 times ' 'Under the lord of Darkness(season8 to 12) Kaushik joined the army of dracula having the mode of scaercrow, At this time he found to of his fellows called Suvam and Saurav who started to work under them. he also foght with his father dr light and succesfully changed his mind but during that he was injected with the serum he turned into a psycopath, during these days he also found the magic stick and crow. later scaer crow was killed by Evilorc and Sadhu. then Kaushik returned with his black magician mode. He game championship in wrestlemania, and cruiser weight champion ship. and tagteam championship along with mangal.He later took his masters revenge by killing doonga and injuring Baphomet for lifetime for killing Dracula' ﻿ Until'l he lost his title to Shane mcmahon, He also lost his fight against Botanist 'ACHIEVEMENTS ' ''''DEFEATING MALIK THE FATHER OF EVILORC , DEFEATING BAPHOMTE,WITH THE HELP OF RAIN,DEFEATING UNKNOWN, BECOMING GAME CHAMPION., CRUISER WEIGHT CHAMPION,TAG TEAM CHAMPION ' 'Powers ' ''as''' black magician ' ''''darkarts using boobey traps. ' 'doing black magick with his stick summonig demons ' 'as ororchi ' 'summonig light beams ,plasma aura etc' ' 'as gunner ' 'martial arts and small arms expert ' 'as stryker ' 'using level 504 swat technology ' 'finishing move- K '